It has been suggested that good posture improves health. It has further been suggested that extending the shoulders toward the back of the body provides natural enlargement of space in which body organs operate so that, for example, lungs can expand more readily, thereby moving greater quantities of air and reducing respiration rate, and that external pressure on the heart is reduced by such a posture, thus creating a possibility for greater pumping volumes and the potential for reducing heart rate, and particularly resting heart rate.
It has also been suggested that acupressure, or pressure applied to portions of the body, can promote relaxation and wellness.
Accordingly, it is believed that embodiments of the present invention may beneficially provide better posture.
It is furthermore believed that embodiments of the present invention may beneficially provide improved bodily function.
It is also believed that embodiments of the present invention may beneficially provide promote relaxation.
It is furthermore believed that embodiments of the present invention may beneficially provide improved physical wellness.
It is also believed that embodiments of the present invention may beneficially provide improved musculoskeletal function.
It is also believed that embodiments of the present invention may beneficially provide improved psychological function.